phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Riot
|image= Robot_Riot.jpg |caption= |band= Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= September 13, 2010 (Demo) |performed= |genre= Rock |label= |runtime= 01:56 |before= Bouncin' Around The World |after= |video=gQ9OOGBHp_M }} is a song from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is sung when Phineas, Ferb and their friends fight against the Norm-bots. Lyrics We're gonna kick some robot chassis So you better tell your robot nation Say your robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare For an automaton annihilation You think you're gonna take us down Well, mechanical man you just try it You gonna ride that rail out of town This is a Robot Riot! I think you know what I mean This is a Robot Riot I'm gonna break you down And sell you for scrap metal But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline 'Cause you're momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin' You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya This is a Robot Riot! Oh man it's on! I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together In a new configuration just to mow my lawn 'Cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on This is a Robot Riot! Robot Riot Robot Riot (Look Out!) Robot Riot Robot Riot This is a Robot Riot! This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up I'm gonna break you down I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town) Alright! Background information *Jaret Reddick confirmed the song in this tweet on September 14, 2010. *The original demo was recorded lo-fi in Martin Olson's office at Disney using Garageband and no mics. Dan Povenmire sang the lead and Swampy Marsh, Martin Olson and Jaret Reddick played guitar and sang backups. *The laughing at the end of the demo is that of Olson and Reddick. They found the fact that they stopped playing at exactly the same time rather amusing. *The song is the 3rd longest orginal song, behind Kick It Up A Notch, and Summer Belongs to You. *The phrase "The more metallic they are, the harder they fall" is a reference to the common phrase "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." *About everything the boys have invented is used to fight the robots in this song. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jaret Reddick (of Bowling For Soup). Gallery |name= }} Continuity Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Love Händel